Raedwald von East Anglia
Raedwald ist der erste historisch fassbare König von East Anglia und gilt als der vierte Bretwalda. Er regierte von etwa 599 bis 625. Geschichte Raedwald wird von Beda als Bretwalda der Angelsachsen bezeichnet, Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, II/5 der seinen Machtaufstieg während der Herrschaft von Aethelberht I von Kent vollzog. Es wurde von verschiedenen Historikern vermutet, dass das prachtvolle Grab bei Sutton Hoo nahe Redlesham, das einige der größten Schätze der angelsächsischen Zeit enthält, sein Grabmal war. Und auch wenn dies bei weitem nicht gesichert ist, zeigt es doch den Wohlstand und die Macht von East Anglia während seiner Herrschaft, die sich sicherlich nicht über Nacht entwickelte. Raedwald muss eine starke Machtbasis von seinem Vater Tyttla geerbt haben, was es ihm ermöglichte, sein Königreich zu festigen und zu erweitern. Dennoch stammen die meisten Informationen über Raedwald von Beda. Er war ein Heide, der mit einer heidnischen Prinzessin aus dem Königshaus Essex verheiratet gewesen zu sein scheint. Am Hof von Aethelberht I von Kent wurde Raedwald zum Christentum bekehrt, möglicherweise 604. Michael Lapidge, The Blackwell Encyclopedia of Anglo-Saxon England Es scheint, dass sein Hof und auch seine Königin sein Christentum nicht akzeptierten, denn laut Beda überzeugten die Königin und seine Berater ihn, sich erneut dem Heidentum zuzuwenden. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, II/15 Anscheinend besaß er einen Tempel, der sowohl einen heidnischen als auch einen christlichen Altar enthielt. Bedas Sicht auf Raedwald war möglicherweise von dieser Zweigeteiltheit beeinflusst, denn er berichtet, dass Raedwald "edel war von Geburt, aber unedel in seinen Taten". Barbara Yorke glaubt, dass Raedwald deshalb nicht gewillt war, das Christentum vollständig anzunehmen, denn seine Bekehrung durch Aethelberht wäre gleichzeitig auch eine Anerkennung des höheren Status von Kent gewesen. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Aufgrund seiner Macht kam der ins Exil verbannte Edwin von Northumbria an den Hof von Raedwald, um dort Zuflucht zu suchen. Aethelfrith von Northumbria versuchte Raedwald mehrfach und mit wertvollen Geschenken vom Mord an Edwin zu überzeugen, was auch ein Hinweis darauf ist, wie Raedwald zu dieser Zeit von anderen gesehen wurde, doch offenbar wies Raedwald ihn zurück und erklärte, dass der Mord an einem Gast unehrenvoll sei. Aethelfrith versprach ihm danach noch größere Geschenke und anscheinend schwächte dies Raedwalds Widerstand und er versprach, Edwin entweder zu töten, oder ihn den Gesandten auszuhändigen. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Edwin scheint davon gewusst zu haben, entschied sich aber dennoch, an Raedwalds Hof zu bleiben. Eine Quelle berichtet, dass Edwin eine Vision von einem Fremden hatte, der sich später als Paulinus von York herausstellte. Paulinus bot Edwin die Hoffnung auf Raedwalds Unterstützung und die Aussicht darauf, eines Tages ein noch größerer König zu werden, als alle bisherigen. Dies führte später dazu, dass Edwin sich zum Christentum bekehren ließ. Paulinus erschien auch persönlich am Hof von Raedwald, der ihn anscheinend freundlich aufnahm. Raedwalds Königin scheint verärgert gewesen zu sein über sein Verhalten gegenüber Edwin und warf ihm Unehrenhaftigkeit vor, da er einen Freund für Gold verkaufen wollte. Dies führte dazu, dass Raedwald sich schließlich entschied, Krieg gegen Northumbria zu führen. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, II/12 616 marschierte Raedwald mit einer Armee nach Norden, um sich Aethelfrith zu stellen. Die Schlacht fand an der Grenze zum Königreich Lindsey statt, am östlichen Ufer des Flusses Idle. Die Schlacht war so wild und lang, dass später ein Spruch entstand "Der Fluss Idle war verdorben vom Blut der Engländer". "Redwald" in Dictionary of National Biography Im Kampf fiel Raedwalds Sohn Raegenhere und auch König Aethelfrith. Henry of Huntingdon, Historia Anglorum Raedwald machte Edwin zum König von Northumbria und Aethelfriths Söhne wurden ins Exil getrieben. 616 starb auch Aethelberht I von Kent und sein heidnischer Sohn Eadbald bestieg den Thron. Weiterhin starb auch Saebert von Essex, und dessen drei heidnische Söhne teilten das Reich unter sich auf und kehrten zum Heidentum zurück. Bischof Mellitus wurde aus London vertrieben. Jetzt war Raedwald der einzige König, der einen christlichen Altar besaß. Raedwalds Macht wurde groß genug, dass Beda ihn als Nachfolger in das imperium von Aethelberht anerkannte und ihn als Rex Anglorum bezeichnete. Doch es ist weiterhin nicht klar, wo sein Machtzentrum lag und wie er seine Autorität über die Angeln des östlichen England ausübte. Durch sein Bündnis mit Edwin von Northumbria war er der erste ausländische König, der direkten Einfluss in Northumbria hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war dies entscheidend darin, dass es Edwin gelang, sich sowohl als König von Deira als auch Bernicia zu etablieren. Anfang der 620er Jahre übertraf die Macht von Edwin jedoch die von Raedwald. Es ist nicht ganz klar, wann Raedwald starb. Einige Quellen lassen 620 als sein Todesjahr vermuten, was jedoch sicherlich zu früh ist, basierend auf den Hinweisen auf das Todesjahr seines Sohnes, und die übliche Ansicht, dass er 624 oder 625 starb. Sein Sohn Eorpwald wurde sein Nachfolger. Familie Laut Beda war Raedwald mit einer Heidin verheiratet, die ihn auch wieder davon abbrachte, dem Christentum zu folgen. Von ihr hatte er mindestens zwei Söhne, von denen Raegenhere und Eorpwald bekannt sind. Weiterhin existiert ein älterer Sohn namens Sigebert, der später ebenfalls König wurde. Sein Name ist eher ungewöhnlich für die Wuffinger und lässt eine Verbindung zur Dynastie von Essex vermuten. Es wurde vermutet, dass Sighere eigentlich ein Sohn aus erster Ehe von Raedwalds Frau war, und somit sein Stiefsohn, wie auch William of Malmesbury es im 12. Jh. bestätigt hat. Steven Plunkett, Suffolk in Anglo-Saxon Times Sigebert zog sich irgendwann die Feindschaft seines (Stief-)Vaters zu und wurde von Raedwald nach Gallien vertrieben. Dies könnte ein weiterer Hinweis sein, dass er nur ein Stiefkind war und Raedwald die königliche Linie der Wuffinger rein halten wollte. Stammtafel # ♔ Wuffa (c. 571-578) ## ♔ Tyttla (c. 578-599) ### ♔ Raedwald (c599-625) ⚭ | NN von Essex (⚭ // NN) #### // ♔ Sigebert (634-638) #### | Raegenhere (✝ 616) #### | ♔ Eorpwald (625-632) ### Eni Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Wuffinger Kategorie:König von East Anglia